


Ultimatum

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Dragon, Barebacking, Come Inflation, Coming Untouched, Consent under Duress, Demon Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Knotting Dildos, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Abaddon gives Dean an ultimatum. He submits to her, or she uses his blood to turn Sam darkside.





	Ultimatum

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo 2017  
> Square Filled: Abaddean

Dean tumbled forward, unable to brace for the fall with his wrists cuffed behind his back. His knees hit the rough stone first, scraping deep as he struggled to keep his balance. Gravity wasn’t in his favor. He fell forward, the jagged floor splitting his cheek and lip as soon as his face smacked off it, blood filling his mouth and dribbling from his nose. 

He moaned weakly at the blade against his throat. Or maybe it was the hand fisting his hair, nails scratching his scalp as his head was yanked up, up, until he could settle onto his aching knees. Dean couldn't really differentiate between pain and pleasure nowadays. 

He dragged his gaze upward, drinking in the miles of smooth, pale legs, crisscrosses at the hip by sleek black straps. The cock hanging from the belt that hid her sweet folds wasn't even close to human. Dean wasn't sure _what_ it was supposed to resemble. 

It was nearly eight inches long - not too threatening in and of itself. But the varying lumps and ridges running along the thick shaft, all culminating in a knot nearly the size of Dean's fist - that made him worry. It was a deep blood red, fading into a black cherry at the base where it was attached to her harness. 

"Like what you see, Winchester?" 

Dean let his gaze slide higher, over her toned stomach, up over her breasts, plump and begging to be sucked, to her face, that ever present arrogant grin that ignited a fire of rage deep within him. 

"You're not sticking that thing up my ass," he hissed. 

Abaddon laughed, shaking her head. Her bright hair flipped, spilling over her shoulders. "You have no choice. His name is Kage, by the way. Now give him a kiss." 

She tossed her knife somewhere behind Dean and grabbed the dildo. Stepping forward, she dug her nails harder into his scalp as she dragged his head over, forcing his mouth against the cool, textured silicone.

"Fuck you," Dean spat through gritted teeth, even as she rubbed the fake cock on his cheek, dragging it through the blood gathered there, despite the already healing wounds.

"Oh no, Dean. I'm going to fuck you. And do you know why?" She crouched down, getting close to his face.

"Because if you don't let me, I'm going to cut you open. And then I'm going to let you bleed out. Right into your baby brother's mouth. Now-- Maybe I'm wrong, but your little Sammy and demon blood don't get along too well, do they?"

Dean’s eyes narrowed. “Sam’s got nothing to do with this.”

“Sam’s got _everything_ to do with this, Dean. Don’t you see? Sam’s the only reason you haven’t joined me completely. After Crowley gave in… You’re the hold out. You’re the reason I can’t control Hell. Then I got to thinking… Maybe I don’t want to control it. Maybe I want a _real_ king. Your brother was meant to be king. Just gotta press those right buttons. So either you let me fuck you. You _submit_ to me as your Queen, or you become responsible for making your brother the Boy King he was meant to be.”

It was an impossible decision, even for Dean’s demonized soul. He hated everything that he and Sam went through. That’s part of why he left Sam when he turned demon – he wanted his brother to move on, to live semi-normal. He prayed he’d be able to. He still cared for Sam. But he had to squash that care down deep where his soul was blackest. He couldn’t risk caring for someone so human when he was a monster now. But this—Sam going darkside—He couldn’t risk that.

“Fine. I submit.” The words were like ash on Dean’s tongue, his eyes flashing black in a show of defiance despite his struggle to quell the anger inside him.

Abaddon grinned. “Excellent. All I needed to hear. She grabbed his hair again and began to walk, forcing him to crawl along side her on his knees. She dragged him over to the crimson quilted bed in the corner of the room, throwing him onto it. He snarled, landing face first.

“I don’t want to hear arguing. I only want to hear moaning, screaming, and _thanking_ ,” Abaddon warned, crawling onto the bed behind him. She grabbed his boxers and tugged, ripping the fabric as easily as tearing paper. The removal of those final bits of clothing rendered Dean totally nude, his ass exposed to the cool air of the room.

Abaddon scraped her nails down his spine and over his ass, leaving a trail of goosebumps in her wake. She reached his balls, hanging heavy between his spread thighs, and flicked them, snickering when Dean grunted.

“You like this, don’t you?”

Dean remained silent, staring at the blood red fabric next to his face.

“It’s okay, you don’t need to tell me. I can _see_ that you like it,” she taunted, reaching between his legs and giving his half hard cock a firm stroke. Dean groaned helplessly, his hands tightening to fists on his back. He would _not_ give her the satisfaction.

At the first cold brush of lubed fingers against his hole, Dean jerked forward, instinctively trying to pull away. Abaddon grabbed his hip with her free hand, digging her nails in hard enough that they drew blood. Dean cursed quietly. If not for the cuffs binding him, he would be just as strong – if not stronger – than her. If he could manage to get the First Blade back – he could finally kill the bitch.

But she had his knife locked up good and tight. And the cuffs were enforced – no amount of wiggling and pulling could loosen them from what he’d discovered. So he had no choice but to lay here and take it, suffer in his bonds as one slender, slick finger slipped into his hole.

“Dean,” Abaddon asked as she worked her finger in and out, slowly spreading his fluttering muscle, “have you ever been fucked by something before?”

Dean gritted his teeth. Abaddon dug her nails into the sensitive skin of his cock head when he didn’t respond.

“That was not a rhetorical question, Dean. Answer me.”

Dean sighed softly, hating the way his breath shook. He wasn’t turned on, damnit. “No—I mean—Not by a dude.”

“But by a woman. Like this.” The dildo brushed over his ass.

“Well, it was a normal strap on—but yes.”

“So then you’re used to this. Good.” Abaddon slipped a second finger in and spread them, laughing when Dean groaned into his fist.

“Now don’t hide those pretty noises, Dean. I wanna hear it all.”

Dean glared back at her, his eyes dark with fury. Abaddon swatted his ass. “Ohh, still defiant I see. Shall I bring in your brother?”

“Just. Fuck. Me. Get it over with,” Dean muttered.

Abaddon shook her head slowly, still working him open. “No, no, no, Dean. You see, fucking you will be fun. But I want to watch you _break_. I want to watch you start to like it, even _love_ it. I want you to beg for it even though you _hate_ yourself for it. _Then_ I’ll win.”

Dean gritted his teeth, glaring at the red near his face. She would _not_ win.

 

The tip felt nice. Smooth and just soft enough to slide in slow. Even as it began to widen, its ridges and bumps slipping into Dean one by one, he wasn't uncomfortable. Inch by inch, the slow, steady push forward of Abaddon's hips, he could feel his rim stretching. 

He wondered if he looked as pretty pink stretched around the deep red dildo as women - and some men - looked when they let him put his cock up their asses. 

That was always his favorite part of anal. The penetration. The slow stretch of previously tiny holes, skin turning shiny with the strain. That and the final thrust. The throb of his cock against quivering inner walls as he released deep inside. The pull out, the sound of trapped air that always embarrassed them, then the slow, dirty dribble of his come, slipping from of their fucked out holes and down their quivering thighs.

 

Dean didn't realize he'd been moaning until the knot of Abaddon's strap on bumped his rim. He swallowed hard, glancing back at her.

"Oh, please, I was enjoying the show. You're a positive little cockslut once you get loose."

Dean took a shaky breath. He couldn't deny he'd enjoyed the feeling. Hated that it was _her_ giving it to him, but fuck that dildo filled him just right, even without the knot. It brushed his prostate just hard enough to spark his nerves, bring him right to that edge before letting him fall back. 

"Please," Dean whispered before he really noticed it, "fuck my ass."

Abaddon laughed. "Say that again."

"Please fuck my ass," Dean repeated. "Fuck it hard- pound me - anything."

Abaddon obliged then, pulling out and slamming back in. Dean felt his rim give a little more against the knot. It was only a matter of time before it slipped inside too. Dean's cock jumped at the thought. He shut his eyes. 

Abaddon was pounding his ass, their skin slapping together obscenely. As Dean moaned, openly begged for it, he allowed his mind to wander. He began to picture all the girls he'd want to fuck him this way. There were a _lot_. And then the guys - he'd take a guy’s cock right now with no argument. He wondered what it'd feel like, a hot, living cock throbbing against his aching walls, pumping rope after rope of come deep inside him. The feeling of emptiness after he pulls out, the slick, dirty feeling of come pouring down his legs. 

 

Dean screamed helplessly as he began to come untouched. His cock twitched and jerked, spilling white into the bed underneath him.

Abaddon laughed, fucking him through the orgasm. 

"Good boy. Came untouched like the little pet you are. And you can almost take Kage's knot."

Dean tried to focus, his vision blurring from exhaustion. She was right, he could feel that the thickest part of the toy's knot was all that was left.

"Hey, I have an idea. Let's make you squirt all pretty on the knot, huh? Sound good?"

"Yes," Dean whispered. He was exhausted. But his cock was still _so_ hard. He was sure it was the prostate stimulation, but he didn't care. Balls drawn tight, throbbing, the twist in his stomach that pleaded with him to come, have an orgasm, make it better. 

"Make it fit."

Abaddon grabbed Dean's shoulders and leaned over him. Her nipples grazed his back as she slammed into him, trying to work the knot past his rim. 

Dean screamed openly, fucking himself back on the toy. The knot slipped past the muscle and caught, making them both moan. Dean's however, was cut short at the gush of heat he felt in his lower stomach. He looked back. 

"Who the fuck are you?" He snapped at a demon he hadn't notice enter the room. Said demon was crouching next to Abaddon, using a syringe to squirt a creamy white liquid into a tube... that seemed to connect to Abaddon's strap on.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you?" She asked, wiggling herself out of the harness. "This toy comes with a fun little add on called a cumtube. See, humans use a lube that mimics semen. I figured, since I have a good hundred or so demons with perfectly good, male meatsuits at my disposal, why use the fake stuff?"

As she spoke she undid the harness from the toy, leaving just the dildo stuck in Dean's ass.

"So now, you have the come of a few hundred demons pumping into your perky little butt. How's it feel?"

Dean wanted to be furious. But each squirt of come filled him more, added to the pressure on his ass. It felt better than he could have imagined.

"Thank you."

"Now, you do me a favor." She crawled in front of him and spread her legs. Her pussy was glistening, shaven bare and a healthy pink. Dean dove in without question. 

His nose nudged her clit while he sucked the taste of her off her folds before sinking his tongue into her hole. He stiffened it, driving it in and out like a cock. He let his nose continue to bump and press at the steadily swelling nub, wishing he could use his hands. 

Abaddon didn't seem to mind, however. She fisted his hair, grinding her pelvis against his face. 

 

Dean pulled back and smirked up at her after he could do nothing more. "Just lemme fuck you. I'll make it feel awesome."

Abaddon's eyes narrowed. She nodded after a moment. "Fine."

Slowly she wiggled under him, the weight of his body not seeming to bother her. A little shifting from Dean and she was able to slide his cock into her soaked pussy, drawing a groan from both of them. 

As Dean began to thrust he became painfully aware that he was still being filled. The pressure in his stomach had increased, constant shifting movement against his already sensitive prostate. 

He began to fuck into her faster, not wanting to risk coming early.

Abaddon moaned and writhed under him, her nails biting into his back. Her pussy fluttered around his cock and he knew he could do this, she was close. 

Shifting his hips a few times, Dean found the right angle. The one that made Abaddon's hips jerk off the bed, her screams echoing through the chamber. She reached between them, rubbing her clit hard and fast as she came. Her pussy gushed around his cock, soaking the bed under them. 

"Messy," Dean teased as she shivered under him. "Let's make you messier." He slammed into her twice more before coming, groaning quietly against her neck. 

 

The two lay in a tangled mess of limbs for as long as Dean could stand the pressure in his stomach. He groaned weakly, trying to lift himself off Abaddon.

“Please—I can’t—“

“Stop,” Abaddon said, raising one hand. The demon froze, setting the plunger down. Abaddon stroked Dean’s cheek. “Too much?”

He nodded, his face straining with the force. “Hurts a little—And that’s saying a lot, considering—“

“Of course.” She motioned to the demon. “You know what to do.”

Dean stayed still, afraid any movement would increase his pain. He heard the rustle of the metal bowl against the covers.

“He’s not gonna—“

“He’s got to get it out of you some way.”

Panic crossed Dean’s expression. “No, please, I—I promise I’ll behave, you can even send a guard in to watch me, but let me do this on my own?”

Abaddon’s eyes narrowed. She smirked a little, stroking Dean’s cheek with a sort of affection. “A Knight of Hell and still somewhat shy—I’m surprised.”

“Just one of those things,” Dean admitted. What surprised him the most was that he was actually being _honest_. He didn’t want to run. He just wanted a moment alone.

Abaddon nodded. “Help him up and to the private room. Stand outside the door. Take the angel killing blade just in case – it won’t kill him, but it’ll slow him down.”

Dean tucked his head in thanks and allowed the demon to help him up. He looked back at Abaddon, still lying on the bed.

“How did you do it?”

“Do what, Dean?”

“Convince me.”

She blinked over at him, a smile crossing her face. “Have I convinced you?”

“That you’re right to rule Hell? Yeah.”

“And that your place is by my side as a Knight of Hell?”

Dean wet his lips, glancing around the chambers.

“I just wanna have fun,” he admitted.

“And we will. Loads of fun. I assure you. Is that a yes, Dean?” He drew in a deep, slow breath before nodding.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll work with you.”

Abaddon nodded. “Splendid. I have one important order of business I need your help with as soon as you get back.”

Dean nodded, letting the demon lead him out of the room.

 

Dean froze in the doorway of the bedchambers when he returned. Sam was sitting on the bed he’d just been fucked in, sipping wine. Abaddon sat next to him, speaking in hushed tones. Dean’s eyes flashed black. “What are you doing?” He snarled, trying to leap for Abaddon.

The demon held him back easily with the help of the cuffs.

“Be calm, Dean. This is the order of business we had to discuss.”

“Why is my brother in _Hell_?”

Sam set the wine glass down and stood, turning to face Dean. It was then that he saw it. Sam wasn’t Sam anymore. At least, not the Sam he left after the Mark turned him.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Sammy—“ Dean’s shoulders sagged. “You didn’t—“

“I had to. To get to you. It was the only way.”

Sam radiated power. A dark, pure power. Dean knew that power. It was a demon’s power. “We can fix you,” Dean whispered.

“I don’t _want_ to be fixed, Dean. Abaddon and I spoke. She told me your agreement. To work with her.”

“She lied to me. Told me that if I said no she’d – She’d turn you dark—“

“I told her to tell you that,” Sam said. Dean seemed to sink even further.

“What?”

“I needed you on our side, fully. Dean – The angels aren’t happy about the Mark being passed to you. It’s time we choose a side. You know that Crowley has agreed to help Abaddon. Now you have. All you’re missing… Is a leader.”

“But Abaddon—“

“I’m a Knight of Hell, Dean. As are you. Being Queen could be fun, but I like having someone to look up to. Lucifer’s locked in a cage, you killed Cain. Sam is the next reasonable option.”

Sam motioned to the demon behind Dean.

His arms sagged, released from his cuffs.

“You have a choice, Dean,” Sam said as Dean rubbed his sore wrists.

“And what’s that?”

“You can stand by what you told Abaddon. Join her, and me. Or you can fight against us. But you will have to kill me. Can you do that, Dean?”

“You know I can’t, Sam. That’s why I left when I turned, I—“

“I know.”

Abaddon stepped next to Sam, holding her hand out. “Join us.”

Dean wet his lips, his eyes darting from her hand to Sam’s face. The power was intoxicating. Sam looked beautiful like this, deadly and perfect. A smile spread across Dean’s face. He could feel it, and he knew what it was showing. Pride. He was proud of his little brother.

He grabbed Sam and pulled him into a tight hug, letting his arm stretch back and squeeze Abaddon’s hand.

He would join them. 


End file.
